bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Icefern
Welcome Your wiki... Quite interesting No, please don't eat me. I have a wife and kids, eat them. 18:58, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Sup. Hey wassup ?! Now Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! Head's up Don't edit others user pages. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 16:30, June 4, 2011 (UTC) la página de mi amigo Hereis a page, in your honor and memory. please edit it. Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! ... Hm... Nope. I don't think we have ever met in our lives. :P Bieberoid YES YOU DID! And I have the topic to prove it! >:P It was a topic for a comment because I didn't want to revive the topic! >:D WARNING: 90% Random 17:35, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I made a huge conspiracy topic showing the connection in which the Bieberoid was going to strike last year. And Maelstrom used that picture of that dog in the topic. So there. How do you like dem applez? "There's only one difference between me and a mad man. I am not mad." -Salvador Dalí (talk) 17:38, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I never said I owned it. Wow, this is becoming a possible argument. I wonder how the Allfor1 account got banned anyways... :/ WARNING: 90% Random 17:39, July 8, 2011 (UTC) You have Respect. Check the very bottom of the "Family" section of my page. The [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'Demonis ''']]Warlord. 19:59, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey what was that for? Striker826 Everything that shine ain't always gonna be gold ! 16:55, July 21, 2011 (UTC) i like megatroll...could you teach me how so i could make Trollswipe you'll see me tonite actually you wont see me but you'll see your BLOOD and feel my fangs. I am ... your VAMPIRE dearest 20:22, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Crimsonstorm WHY THE HECK am I banned from chat. !!!! Striker826 Everything that shine ain't always gonna be gold ! 03:39, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Then unban meh. Striker826 Everything that shine ain't always gonna be gold ! 03:49, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey Pyrus, can u help me make a sig because i do not have one! DarkNovaX (talk) 15:13, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Signature So I want to say " Destruction is what I attack and you will have no chance against me!!! Destruction is what I attack in Red and you will have no chance in Black. Also and in blue and I want it all in Bold. Also at the end I want a picture of a explosion which is down there. After attack i want a pic of Zenthon Titan attacking with his laser full on which is down there. In front of Destruction have a pic of Drago using Dragon Maxiumum Striker. This is on Titanium Dragonoid's page! Okay Thanks your awesome DarkNovaX (talk) 15:47, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Screen shot 2011-07-23 at 1.44.29 AM.JPG Screen shot 2011-07-23 at 1.38.01 AM.JPG okat that's alright i can ask someone else! hey thanks for trollswipe. he is AWESOMESAUCE! you'll see me tonite actually you wont see me but you'll see your BLOOD and feel my fangs. I am ... your VAMPIRE dearest 00:24, July 24, 2011 (UTC) heh Oh hey, I'm doing fine tonight. :) How 'bout you? xD --- Oh thanks, I'll work on that ASAP ~Demiser